


You... (Golden freddy x Reader)

by Noeldakota



Category: FNAF, Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeldakota/pseuds/Noeldakota
Summary: Hey guys! Look, I uploaded the first chapter! Honestly, this is my MOST PLANNED book, so I hope it's at least decent. I like the plot I have going. Now, I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying my best. Leave any suggestions if you have any! ((OKAY SOOO, I once had the outline for this book, but I have no idea where it is now, so I’m back to square 1! Which is okay because now I just have to get creative :):) Also, I know it moved at a quick pace. I know that was really fucked up and drastic for William to do. I still have plans! They might not be good plans, but they’re plans!))In this chapter, Golden Freddy was introduced! I know, it was brief, but I'm pretty sure you'll love what I have in store next!Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor will I own any of the pictures I decide to use in the story. Everything, aside from the plot, belongs to their rightful owners <3 Also, I AM NOT going in game order.Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave writing tips, plot ideas, etc!Thanks lovelies,Dak <3





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy, why won't you let me play with them?"

——————————————

 

A young girl, around the age of 7, wandered around the halls of her father's company, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This was a daily occurrence. No friends to play with, nothing to do. All the kids turned away from her, for they favored the company her dad owned rather than her.

(Y/N) Afton. An enthusiastic little girl with (H/L), (H/C) hair and beautiful (E/C) eyes that sparkle with life. Yes, her father owns the company, but she isn't allowed near any of the attractions.

"But father, why?" She'd ask, hoping for a different answer than the last. But every time, she got the same, rushed response.

"They're not safe. No, not safe." He would tell her, her father, would tell her.

"But daddy, all the other kids get to play with them. They have so much fun." She would say, hoping to change his mind. But alas, nothing ever changes his mind. He is the boss after all. If he changed his mind, he'd be a pushover, and what good are they?

There were a few days when her father was caught up with work, and little (Y/N) was left to entertain herself in the pizzeria. It was on these days that she'd go to the show stage, where Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy sing and dance for the children.

(Y/N) was a secret friend of theirs. They knew that she wasn't to speak to them, but she always came to them when her father was busy. They'd make pizzas, laugh together, and even tell stories with each other.

(Y/N) thought this was all because she was "The owner's daughter", but the animatronics' actions, despite being robotic, were genuine towards the girl. She accepted them. She wanted them, and in return, they'd give her the best experiences, the best friends, she'd ever have, hopefully forever.

But as everyone knows, every good things must come to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry..."

"You're broken."

"We are still your friends..."

"Do you believe us?"

"I'm still here, and believe me, I will put you back together darling girl."

—————————————————

(Y/N) got careless one day. She didn't mean to, but she wanted to see her friends again. Her father was supposedly 'finishing some work', so she thought it would be okay to pop over and say hi, maybe stay awhile. Once she said her greetings, she was yanked back by her arm, pulled into a pair of legs.

"(Y/N), you naughty, naughty girl." A voice she recognized as her father's said. "What have I told you about going near the animatronics? They're dangerous beings." He said, forcefully pulled to her feet. "You have disobeyed me, my daughter... and for that, you're... getting a timeout... yeah, a time out." He chuckles darkly.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened. She's never gotten a timeout in her life. The girl knew that this wasn't her daddy anymore. She would never get a punishment, ever, and his voice was different... more sinister. Her eyes dart nervously across the three animatronics, fear clearly evident in her large, (E/C) eyes.

The animatronics whisper to each other, then turn to William.

"Mr.Afton, sir, it was honestly a misunderstanding." Freddy says, taking a small step forward. "It wasn't her fault. We begged her to talk to us... To tell us her name. Don't punish her for our doing." He says calmly.

Instead of listening and letting (Y/N) go, William started walking out of the room, dragging her in tow.

(Y/N) sadly waves goodbye to her friends and looks down, allowing her father to take her to a timeout.

William takes (Y/N) to a private back room. There, she sees many empty, unused animatronic heads and bodies. To say she was scared would be an understatement. She was TERRIFIED. Why were there so many suits? Why were there so many heads? Why did her dad bring her HERE for a time out? All of her questions were cut short when the door slammed shut. (Y/N) whimpered as the room got pitch black.

"Daddy? W-why'd you close the door? W-where are we?" She asks, a shake in her voice. "What's even in here?"

She's only met with silence, not even footsteps were heard.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." William clicks his tongue. "My dear, dear daughter. You have disobeyed me more than once. Don't think that I didn't see all of your other meetings with those wretched machines." He hisses. (Y/N)'s eyes widen as he continues. "I thought, as my own blood, that you'd right your wrongs and never talk to them ever again, but I seem to have been mistaken. You kept going back, time after time. Tell me, why? Why'd you disobey me, your father, like that (Y/N)?" He asks, his tone making it seem like more of a demand.

"I- Daddy please." She says, tearing up. "I didn't mean to... I only wanted f-friends. They were nice to me Daddy. I accepted them, and they did the same with me. They're not monsters, Daddy. It's like they have feelings. When they talk to me, they're so happy. If they were robots, machines, you would not be able to notice their feelings." She counters her father, getting a brief rush of courage. Well, that was until her dad picked her up by the waist. "No! Let me goooooo." (Y/N) whines, kicking her feet wildly.

"No." William says simply. "It's time for your forever timeout. I will not have a child who disobeys my orders time and time again." He practically growls, walking over to one of the empty Freddy suits. "You should've cleaned up your actions my dear daughter, for now you won't be seen... ever again in that fact. Can't have a child roaming around who cannot follow simple rules." He shrugs, forcing her out of his arms and into the suit.

"Daddy... daddy no!" She sobs, trying to fight him off, but he's much bigger and stronger than her 7 year old frame. She fails, and is shoved down into the suit. The beams and cross-wires gradually puncturing her skin. Tears fall down her face as William places the head atop the suit and kicks it, causing the wires to cut deeper. (Y/N) sobs loudly in pain. "D-daddy... I... I tHought I was your bAby?" She whispers out, her voice cutting out and sputtering.

"Yes. WAS. Now hush up." He hisses, his voice dangerously low. "We don't want anyone to know that you're back here, now do we?" He asks. (Y/N) was silent. "Good, we're on the same page..." He smirks, looking into the eye holes of the suit. What caught young (Y/N)'s attention was his eyes. They were now fully white. No iris, no pupil. His eyes were purely sclera. Her body goes slack. As she loses consciousness, the last thing swarming through her mind is what happened to the dad she once knew and loved.

When William had forcefully taken little (Y/N), the animatronics called upon Golden Freddy for help. They were distraught. The fear in her eyes haunted them. She looked to them for help, and yet they could do nothing. They can't fight against their boss, it's against the rules. (Y/N) was the light of their life. Who knows what William did to her. It didn't seem to them that she was going to get a timeout, no, they KNEW she wasn't just going to get a timeout. Though, it seems they didn't know just how severe her punishment was.

Despite already knowing about the incident that went down with the animatronics, Golden complies to their wishes. He goes to check on (Y/N) and her father. Unfortunately, when he teleports to where Mr. Afton is, he notices that (Y/N) is not with him. Of course, he knows which hallway they're in. It's the 'Parts & Service' hall. Shaking his head, he silently prays that William didn't do what Golden thinks he would've done in the room.

With his brief observation, Gold notices distinctive changes to Afton's face. First, his mouth is twisted into a nasty scowl. William is internally enraged, but he's trying his hardest to contain it... for now. Secondly, Gold spots the major difference in Mr. Afton's eyes. His pupils have dilated greatly, almost looking as if there was only an iris was left.

'Wow. That can't be good.' Golden thinks, making his way to Parts & Service. Carefully, he twists the door handle and walks in. Looking straight ahead, he spots the poor suit. A small pool of blood is surrounding the Freddy suit. As quiet as he can, Gold makes his way over to the girl and crouches down. He senses that she still has life, but it's faint.

"You poor thing." He says sadly. If he were human, a large frown would have been evident on his face. Gently, he takes off the head, and picks her body up. "Don't worry young one. I'll save you. Today is not going to be your last day. You WILL be put back together... I'm certain." He assures her almost dead body before he teleports away with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Look, I uploaded the first chapter! Honestly, this is my MOST PLANNED book, so I hope it's at least decent. I like the plot I have going. Now, I'm not the best writer, but I'm trying my best. Leave any suggestions if you have any! ((OKAY SOOO, I once had the outline for this book, but I have no idea where it is now, so I’m back to square 1! Which is okay because now I just have to get creative :):) Also, I know it moved at a quick pace. I know that was really fucked up and drastic for William to do. I still have plans! They might not be good plans, but they’re plans!))
> 
> In this chapter, Golden Freddy was introduced! I know, it was brief, but I'm pretty sure you'll love what I have in store next!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor will I own any of the pictures I decide to use in the story. Everything, aside from the plot, belongs to their rightful owners <3 Also, I AM NOT going in game order.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to leave writing tips, plot ideas, etc!
> 
> Thanks lovelies,
> 
> Dak <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new story! I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this, I've been planning it for a little while now. 
> 
> I know this wasn't a very long introduction, but I didn't want to reveal too much yet! I'm not sure how much I'll end up updating, but I hope you guys will stick with me on this new adventure!
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor will I own any of the pictures I decide to use in the story. Everything, aside from the plot, belongs to their rightful owners <3 Also, I AM NOT going in game order.


End file.
